


smoke

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, College, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: The set is done and now the party started. It got louder and rowdier and sweatier, and he desperately wanted to get the hell out. But in some foreign reason, his gut told him to stay a little longer.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	smoke

It was all a blur after that, but he remembered staying on his spot listening to this sweat-slickened, damp pink-haired vocalist that actually caught his attention.

He had seen a lot of pretty girls and he never really looked at them and feel something. He is the kind that just finds them pretty and not do anything about it. It frustrates Naruto to no end because the blond idiot claims he is the best wingman he will ever have, and Sasuke being a human icecube doesn’t help to prove his point.

The set is done and now the party started. It got louder and rowdier and sweatier, and he desperately wanted to get the hell out. But in some foreign reason, his gut told him to stay a little longer.

He found the bar and now he’s alone drinking his beer and smoking his cigarette, something he does when he thinks about his life decisions. He’s now thinking whether or not he regrets coming here with Naruto.

“Smoking is bad for you.”

He turned around and he thought that maybe, blond obnoxious idiot or not, he should thank his best friend instead.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is a snippet for a wip of mine, a bandvocalist!skr x normalcollegeboy!ssk, that i have for almost a year now lmao hope i could finish this!
> 
> also ps. to the kind guest who left a review on ffnet for the last one (touch) and pointed out my virginity, i have said this already on twitter but the sanctity of my coochie doesn't affect my writing at all, and neither my capability to tell u to stfu lol i have disabled my guest reviews coz i always make sure to respond to any reviewers i have by messaging them and i cant do that since u'r on anon. so come off of that and let me express my gratitude for leaving me a review for my 190-word drabble. i am so honored my shit made u exert an effort to write me a review and called me out on my bullshit ;)


End file.
